Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed in order to control and enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir.
Fracturing is used to increase permeability of subterranean formations. A fracturing fluid is injected into the wellbore passing through the subterranean formation. A propping agent (proppant) is injected into the fracture to prevent fracture closing and, thereby, to provide improved extraction of extractive fluids, such as oil, gas or water.
Improvements in completing these unconventional formations would be welcome by the industry.